You and Me
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Short Jarlos song fic! :D You and Me by Lifehouse. Slight Kogan as well


You and Me

Summary: Short Jarlos song fic! :D You and Me by Lifehouse.

* * *

><p><em>What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.<em>

James never understood, at 14, why his best friend was in love with him.

It was just a normal day after school at the park with his three best friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. Kendall was teaching Logan how to toss rocks across the pond near the park. James, at times, seemed almost jealous of the relationship Kendall and Logan had. He watched from the playground equipment as Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and guided Logan's arms to mimic his own movements. Those two have been close ever since Logan professed his love for the blonde a year ago. So why was he so confused when his Latino best friend stated the same?

"What are you saying Carlos?" James stood against the play ground slide.

"I love you Jay…" Carlos stated, a blush crossing his cheeks. James stood there for a second, staring into those deep brown eyes that held innocence and love, before turning on his heels and running from the park and Carlos.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time._

He sat on his balcony and just sat. Sat and thought late into the Minnesota night.

"What should I do Sampson?" James looked down at his fluffy white cat. The cat tilted his head to the side then purred and rubbed up against James' leg. "Oh you're no help." He stood. "I have to tell Carlos how I feel!" He ran though his room and stepped into his shoes before grabbing his jacket and running out the front door.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

James approached the Garcia household. The entire house dark and quiet because of the time of night. James sighed and started to turn and go back home when he noticed a small light coming from the back yard. He hopped the chain link fence easily but his jeans caught on a loose piece of the fence at the bottom causing him to fall. He landed on his stomach and face.

"Ow… shit!" He yelled out then quickly regretted it and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Who's there? I have a gun!" The young Latino ran over with a flashlight in one hand and a BB gun in the other. "Jay?" He dropped the toy and ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" Carlos asked as he freed James' pant leg. James stood and looked into Carlos' eyes.

"I… uhm…" James paused as he continued to stare at the shorter boy.

"Jay? Why are you staring?" Carlos asked.

"I… uhm... I…" James stumbled.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words. You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here._

"What are you trying to say?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos… I… I love you…" James finally got out.

"No lie?" Carlos asked.

"Heh… no lie." James smiled.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"I'm sorry for running off earlier. That was stupid of me." James shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jay… Your eyes are really pretty." Carlos smiled. "I can't stop looking at you."

"I can't stop either." James chuckled.

Carlos smiled and turned on his heels and ran a few feet away from James. "Well come with me." Carlos giggled and held out his hand.

_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything he does is beautiful. Everything he does is right._

James smiled and took the hand with excitement and followed as Carlos pulled him up onto the deck.

"It's a nice night." Carlos asked and pointed to the large hammock he owned. "Lay with me?"

"Sure." James smiled.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me, and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Jay… what are we now?" Carlos asked as they lay, snuggled together, under the stars.

"Boyfriends…" James smiled and laced his hand with Carlos'.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…_

"Forever?" Carlos whispered.

"And ever." James smiled and placed a kiss against Carlos' temple.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to everyone who has been reading my Off to Neverland... I've been meaning to update! I just realized I need the movie... and I don't own it anymore... so I have to go out and buy it. Either I'll buy it friday, or my friend is letting me borrow hers. so it'll be a couple more days, then I will type like the freaking wind! Love you all! And I promise I didn't forget about you all! :D<p> 


End file.
